Losing Her
by Red-Rose18
Summary: CH ONE HAS BEEN REEDITED AND THINGS HAVE BEEN ADDED I AM CURRENTLY WRITING NEXT CHAPTER Serena and Darien are dating but what happens when Dairen finds Serena in the park kissing someone else?
1. IntroTeaser

Losing Her

By RedRose18

This was originally the prologue but I decided that I didn't like it so now it is a teaser/summary thing for the rest of the story

* * *

Darien walked through the park thinking about how lucky he was. It was a beautiful day, he didn't have any classes or work and he was just about to meet his girlfriend, Serena in the park so they could spend the rest of the day together. Serena, out of all the things he had he was most grateful for her. She had come into his life during his darkest years of depression. He felt so alone and she came into his life and brightened everything. First with their argument and then as their relationship progressed she brought love into his life.

He walked along oblivious to everything that was going on until he turned the corner and his heart hit the floor and the world came to a screeching halt. He lost all power of speech and movement as he say Serena and another boy, kissing.


	2. Chapter One

Losing Her

By RedRose18

Serena sat in class trying to pay attention although it was a fight to stay awake on this golden autumn day. In middle school her mind could never stay on school work for a long period of time but she had gotten better as she grew older, although today she had something much better to think about, her anniversary dinner with Darien. As of today they had been dating for exactly 2 wonderful beautiful years. He was better than any boyfriend she could have hoped for, he was her soul mate, her match in everyway.

Even though they spent every moment possible together that time had recently become limited with the start of the new school term. Serena was entering her junior year of high school and was trying to do well and keep up with the course load while Darien had begun his first year in medical school. She was so proud of him, he had gotten accepted to the most prestigious and renowned medical school in the Tokyo area

Serena sighed as she remembered the times when they just sat together in the park and talked of nothing and everything. She was harshly brought back from her memories when someone knocked on the class room door.

When the door opened it was the school principal. 'Great,' Serena thought, 'probably another lecture on campus cleanliness.' She was surprised when a boy about their age walked in with him.

"We have a new student," the principal began, "his name is Jon Ryan and he is from the United States. His family recently moved to Tokyo."

Serena looked at Jon, he seemed like he would be a nice person, he had soft brown eyes, light sandy blonde hair that was disheveled stylishly and a pale complexion. She noticed all the girls drooling over him and laughed to herself. She felt bad for Jon she knew he was going to be attacked by all the girls at lunch. She was so lost in her thoughts that she jumped as someone sat in the empty desk next to her.

"Sorry I scared you," said Jon with a crooked smile playing upon his lips, "but I had to sit next to the prettiest girl in class."

"Oh, uh , uh…thanks I guess," Serena managed to stammer back clearly taken aback by how forward he was.

"Serena!" Ms .Haruna yelled. "Since you have already been acquainted with Jon can I trust you to show him around school and around town?"

"Uh, sure I guess I could do that," Serena replied.

* * *

"Okay this is the cafeteria, but I would not recommend getting anything, let me repeat anything in the cafeteria."

"I'll be sure to remember that," said Jon laughing.

"You may laugh now but I am known to have the biggest appetite around her and I refuse to eat there even if I forget my lunch," said Serena completely serious.

"So what do people do around here after school?

"Well there is the arcade, me and my friends spend a lot of time there. I would show you after school today but I have stuff to do after school today. Oh and there is always the mall to hang out it."

"So what you got a hot date after school?" Jon asked playfully.

"Yes actually it is me and my boyfriend, Darien's two year anniversary today and we are going out to dinner."

"Isn't he jealous that you are spending all your lunch with me today instead of him?" Jon asked fishing for information.

"Well, he actually doesn't go to this school, he's in his first year of medical school," she answered completely oblivious to what Jon was doing.

"Wow, medical school, he must be really intelligent," Jon said storing that bit of information as the bell began to ring, "well I guess we should be getting back to class Serena."

They both walked back to the main building silently both lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

I know it is short but I was having problems writing. As you can see this isn't a Serena/Seiya. I don't really know anything about that character so why would I right about him. I am not going to say who will end up with who because that just wouldn't be fun would it. I hope you like this section. Thank you starfairy14s I really hate the English language, yeah I have been speaking it and writing it my whole life but I I still screw it up all the time.

* * *

Re-edited July, 14th 2005 


	3. Chapter Two

Losing Her

By RedRose18

Chapter Two

Still Two Weeks Earlier

Serena got home from her date with Darien, as she walked up to her room she was still completely elated. She put the rose Darien had given her in the bud vase sitting on her vanity, she sat in front of the mirror and began to remove her jewelry, she wore simple crystal chandelier earrings and a matching bracelet. She sighed as she removed the last piece of jewelry she was wearing, her new necklace. Darien had given it to her that night at dinner, it was a silver necklace with a beautiful tear shaped diamond pendant gently resting on the chain. The mounting at the top of the diamond was encrusted with pink gems and gave it an added touch of elegance. Serena gently put it into her jewelry box before she climbed into bed to dream of Darien and their life together.

Serena floated in to class on time for once the next day. She was still in a dream like state from her date the previous night. At first Lita, Mina, and Amy were shocked to see her there so early but quickly recovered and began to question her about her date. As she told them about the fancy restaurant and romantic walk on the beach that Darien had taken her on she did not notice that some one else was listening.

Jon sat in the back of the room listening to the other girls squeal about the date that Serena's boyfriend had taken her on the previous night. He was curious about their relationship and exactly how strong it was. Ms. Haruna called class to order for a long day of studying, but Jon wasn't interested in any subject she was teaching he was only interested in studying one thing, Serena.

Over the next few days Serena showed Jon all the hang out spots around Tokyo. On the last day she showed him her favorite, the arcade. Serena smiled as she walked into the arcade and saw a familiar man sitting at the counter. She motioned to Jon to be quiet as she slowly snuck up behind him. She was just about to grab him from behind when he turned around and smiled at her as he grabbed her around the waist.

"No fair," she squealed as he gently placed a kiss on her cheek.

"What are you doing here?" Darien asked as he affectionately held on to her. "I thought you were showing that transfer student around town."

"Well I was just showing Jon here the best places to hang out. Say, if you thought I wouldn't be here how did you know I was sneaking up on you?"

"Well, I was expecting my _other _girlfriend but I like you a whole lot better," he said"

"Well I was _actually_ here to ask out Andrew," she replied playfully s he kissed her once more.

"Anyways, Jon this is my boyfriend Darien, Darien this is Jon and I am sure Andrew is around her somewhere." Darien smiled warmly as he shook Jon's hand.

"I'm sorry for stealing your girlfriend all week but I really appreciate her showing me around and being a friend to me. I've moved around a lot and I always find making friends the hardest part," said Jon taking a seat next to Darien and Serena.

"That is one of her best qualities," said Darien smiling at Serena, "she can be open and friendly with just about anyone."

"It was great meeting you Darien but I need to get going home. Serena, I'll see you a school tomorrow, bye," said Jon was he got up to leave.

"Bye Jon, see you tomorrow," said Serena with an ever cheerful look in her eyes. Darien waved as he walked out the door.

Serena and Darien started talking lovingly and did not even notice Jon staring darkly at then through the window before he walked off.

Notes:

I'm really sorry it has been a while since I updated and that it is so short and that it is bad (what I originally had didn't save on my disk and I kind of lost inspiration) but I hope to get re-inspired and continue both this and Boston so please review criticism and suggestions are welcome (oh yeah I didn't proof read either so go a little easy on stuff like grammar and spelling but still tell me)


	4. Chapter Three

Losing Her

By RedRose18

Jon walked in the door and threw his keys on the counter as he kicked off his shoes. He set his bag by the door as he called out, "I'm home!"

He was answered by silence. 'Perfect,' he thought, 'I get the whole afternoon by myself to plan for this newest challenge.'

From the moment he saw Serena he knew that it would be fun to try to make her fall for him, but then he found out she had a boyfriend and that made it all the better. He and his friends from back at home had a little game between them to see how many girls they could go out with. Depending on their personality and attitude towards guys they were assigned points. Zero points if they dated anything with a pulse, five for a serial dater that still had some standards all the way up to twenty for a shy girl. When Jon first met Serena he quickly appraised her as about a fifteen pointer but was extremely pleased when he found out she was in a relationship because you added five points for every year of that relationship.

Jon strolled over and picked up the cordless and flopped down on the couch as he dialed the long distance number for his friend and competition Jake.

"Hello?" said Jake as he answered on his end.

"I've got a twenty-five pointer I'm working on her how are you doing?"

"I just broke up with Jasmine she was worth about fifteen points," replied Jake with out a second thought.

"Did you remember to take off the five points because I already dated her?" he asked with a knowing smirk forming on his face.

"You never went out with her?" exclaimed Jake, offended that Jon would even suggest he took his leftovers.

"Check the score book my good man I dated her for less than a week freshman year and it was bonus because I got her to say 'I love you'"

There was the sound of shuffling papers and soft curses, Jon laughed he knew his friend had just discovered that he had told the truth.

"So what are the scores right now since you obviously have the book out," laughed Jon.

"Well, I have 255 points, Michael has 270, Ian has 415, you've got 410 and Brian has 420. Looks like you might finally recover from the Rebecca incident. So what makes this girl worth twenty-five points anyways?" asked Jake.

"Well I originally thought she was a fifteen but she has a boyfriend that she has been seeing for the last two years, I met him today they seem pretty solid but that can easily be remedied," he said with an evil grin playing upon his face. "I've gotta go thought my parents are coming home soon and there'll be hell to pay if I'm caught talking to you or anyone of the guys. I'll try to e-mail you to keep you updated on my progress, just because I'm overseas doesn't mean I'm out of the game." With that he pressed talk and lay back on the couch.

He hated moving to another country but after the Rebecca incident and his parents finding out about his little game he didn't really have a choice, it was military school or Tokyo, needless to say Tokyo was much more appealing.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rebecca was going to be the most points he had scored at once, she was a twenty with fifty bonus points for being the dean's daughter. It would have been perfect, but the doorbell had to ring and completely ruin not only his plans but his life.

Rebecca was sitting on his bed in his room, he was just about to break-up with her and break her heart to get his seventy points to pull him into a good solid lead but the downstairs the door rang.

"Go and get it," she said "I'll just wait her and then we can talk."

He walked down the stairs and angrily opened the door, he had just wanted to get it over with break-up with her and shove her out the door, just like with all the others. He glared at the delivery man as he signed for the packages. He deposited the boxes in the kitchen and went to return to his room. Through the cracked door he saw Rebecca sitting on his bed.

"Well Jon it's time to get this over with," he told himself. "Rebecca?" he started.

"Yes, Jon?" she replied innocently.

"We need to talk…" he said his voice cold and reflecting absolutely no emotion.

"I know." she said, "Jon, this isn't working out, I want to break up with you."

He was surprised, shocked to say the least. She was breaking up with him, it wasn't just the seventy points he was going to lose in his little game it was more than that, out of all his girlfriends he had ever had even before they had invented this little game to amused themselves, they had never ever broken up with him, and now this girl came along this girl who he didn't even like, couldn't even really stand was breaking up with him. He didn't get it he sat there stunned. He was brought out of his confused state by the sight of Rebecca leaving with her school bag slung over casually over her shoulder, with out turning around she quietly said, "Goodbye, Jon," and walked out of his bedroom door.

As soon as he left he laid back on his soft dark green comforter, and just let everything sink in. He didn't want to have to tell the guys but he knew they would eventually find out but they didn't have to know until tomorrow.

The next day at school was probably the worst day of Jon's life. He woke up late and was ten minutes tardy to his first class only to be immediately sent to the Dean's office. As he walked to the office the anger started to grow, why did he get set to the Dean he was tardy all the time and never got sent before so what was different this time. As he rounded the corner to the Dean's corridor he froze as he saw his four best friends all sitting in the hall. 'What are they doing here?' he thought.

Before he could think anything more on the matter the five boys were ushered into the Dean's office. Dean Magleby sat behind his desk with a menacing look on his face. The boys slowly filed in one by one into the dark plush chairs making eye contact with the floor rather than any living thing in that room. The office door shutting was like a death sentence.

"Boys," the Dean started, "do you know why you have been called her today?"

There was total silence except for the few slight sounds of rustling fabric as they shifted in their seats. Jake, Ian, Michael, and Brian all knew that Jon was going to break up with Rebecca yesterday and prayed to God that it had nothing to do with this.

"Do any of you recognize this?" asked the Dean as he pulled out a smooth black leather bound book about two inches thick. All five of the boys tried to hide the look of fear on their face, it was their points book that they had started freshman year. It listed all the girls they had gone out with and how many points they were "worth". How did the Dean get it?

After four hours, many long talks and five phone calls to parents later the boys were out of the "lion's den".

"I can't believe we got expelled!" exclaimed Brian.

"I know mom and dad are going to fricken kill me for getting kicked out of another school," added Michael.

"Well at least all of your parents are either to drunk or busy working to actually do some real damage. The only one out of you four that will probably get any sort of punishment is Michael," said Jon, "and the worst he'll get is having to use the limo instead of the Porsche. I on the other hand will be crucified"

"Anything the matter Jon?" asked Rebecca slyly as she walked across the courtyard to where the five boys were all standing. "Daddy find out about your little game maybe…" she trailed off with and evil smirk. "It was a great thing the door rang or I would have never found that book, then you would have broken up with me and won, but I beat you to the break up and got a little revenge. Bye," she walked back to her group of friends who all had equally mischievous looks on their faces as they watched their friend put the heartbreakers of Hilliard Academy in their place.

"Dude," Ian exclaimed, "not only do you get expelled, if my memory and excellent mathematical skills don fail me, and they never do, you are now in third place. I guess it really sucks to be you."

Two weeks later Michael, Brian, Jake and Ian were all starting their first day of school at Burns Prep School while Jon was on a plane to Tokyo. They five boys had one minor victory before Jon left, they broke in to the Deans office and reclaimed their prized possession, the black leather book, there was no way in hell they would stop their game.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Jon hoisted himself off the couch to carefully pick out his outfit for that Saturday, it had to be perfect. Maybe with Serena Tokyo wouldn't be that much of a bust after all.

So what do you think I felt incredibly inspired and just started writing. I wasn't sure if I wanted to make Jon a total jerk or to where you could sympathize with him but if you couldn't tell I went with jerk. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! (no not at all desparate) So I tried to make this a little less dialogue heavy than the last chapter. I might redo that one it really sucked. once again please review (they make me feel loved)


End file.
